


A Love that Consumes

by SingMeHome



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: F/M, Filthy, First Time, Fluffy (a bit), PWP, Smut, Sweet, There's not enough filth in this fandom so here we are, Wedding Night, i make no apologies, oneshots, taking requests, well maybe i do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingMeHome/pseuds/SingMeHome
Summary: Shameless smut, that's all this is. Will be periodically added to if I'm inspired, but no cohesive plot.
Relationships: Maxon Schreave/America Singer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	1. Finally

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah. I needed some Maxerica heat, and there isn't nearly enough on this site. If anyone has any requests, let me know and maybe I'll write it. I have a few more ideas, so this will probably get at least two more chapters.

We finally make our exit from the reception around ten o'clock, and we nearly sprint up to our room. Our room. I do like the sound of that. When we reach the third floor, Maxon bends down and picks me up, throwing my legs over his arm.

"Maxon!" I squeal.

"Thresholds, darling. We can't really ever move to a new home, but I can carry you over this threshold," he says as he reaches the door to the King's suite.

Maxon's mouth moves hungrily over mine as he kicks the door shut behind us. His tongue probes mine gently and I twist my hands into his hair, wanting to be as close to him as I could be. However, my hands quickly dislodge his crown, and Maxon lets out a few curses into my mouth.

"We need to unpin everything," he groans. "Here, sit on the bed and I'll do you first."

I obediently sit on the edge of the bed and Maxon walks over in front of me. He rids himself of his royal sash, then unbuttons the scratchy jacket, placing it carefully over a chair at the table where we eat breakfast. He's left in just a white dress shirt and his pressed navy pants. He unbuttons his cuffs, and I'm practically salivating as he rolls his sleeves up his forearms to above his elbows. When he makes his way back to me, he bends down and ravishes my mouth again.

"Soon," he breathes, almost to himself, leaning his forehead on mine. "So, so soon."

He quickly pulls the pins out of my crown and sets it on one of the pillows that I didn't notice sitting on a small table just inside the door. He then returns to pull the pins out of my hair that are keeping my hairstyle in place. He pulls his fingers through my long curls, then entwines both hands in it, locking my mouth on his.

"This is taking way too long," he groans, and pulls me to my feet, turning me so my back is to him.

"I agree," I say quite breathlessly.

Maxon fumbles for a few minutes with my dress, muttering about how pointless buttons are. When he finally gets the last one undone, the dress falls to the floor, leaving me in a cream satin slip that comes midway down my thighs. Maxon slowly turns me to face him, and I suddenly feel shy. I look down at the ground.

"No, darling," Maxon says softly, tilting my face up to look at him. "Don't hide from me."

I bring my hands up to his face and Maxon's hands slowly slide down to cup my ass, almost asking permission. When I bring his lips down to mine, he gasps and pulls me closer to him. I spin him and sit him on the bed, surprising him.

Maxon just looks up at me and I clamber onto the bed to straddle his lap to take off his crown. Once I stop moving, he grabs my ass again, making me gasp and he pulls me closer. I can feel his erection pressing against me, and I start to grind into it. At Maxon's moan, I pull pins from his hair as quickly as I can as he presses kisses to my chest, straying lower and lower, closer to the neckline of my shift. His hands roam up and down my back, squeezing and caressing. When I pull the last pin from his head, I take the crown and place it next to mine.

I turn from the table, and Maxon is standing, beginning to unbutton his shirt. I walk over to him and move his hands to my waist, unbuttoning his shirt myself, kissing his chest through his T-shirt as it appears through the opening shirt. Maxon begins to slide his hands underneath my shift, and the feeling of his hands on my bare skin set me on fire. When I reach the last button, I try to slide the shirt off his shoulders, but he refuses to relinquish his hold on me. I look up at his face, and he is staring down at me intensely.

I reach up, aided by his hands lifting me onto my toes. I kiss down his jaw.

"Maxon, my love?" I whisper.

He responds with a grunt as I press my hips to his as firmly as I can.

"Yes, darling?" he pants.

"You need to let go of me for a moment."

He presses his face into my neck, placing open-mouthed kisses up to my ear then down to my shoulder, eliciting a loud moan from me. "Don't wanna," he murmurs into my skin.

"Maxon. Hands off," I say as firmly as I can, which is not very.

He lets go, and I take off his dress shirt, then slide my hands under his T-shirt, relishing the feel of the hard ridges of his abs and pecs, and he gasps when I flick my fingernails over his nipples. I quickly throw the shirt somewhere behind me, then push him onto the bed.

Finally, alone with my husband, and we can do whatever we want without hiding.

I kiss and nip my way up his chest, stopping to run my teeth over his nipples again for a little, then kissing him.

We consume each other. Our tongues massaging each other, breathing each other's air and each swallowing the other's moans of complete pleasure. Maxon has been gradually bringing his hands higher under my slip, and when he reaches my upper back, nearly to my bra, he brings it over my head and throws it somewhere.

Maxon then rolls over on top me, rising to his knees and raking his eyes down my lingerie- clad body. My eyes travel down his sculpted chest, down to the well defined vee at his pelvis. I bite my lip to keep from moaning when I see Maxon palming his erection through his pants, and Maxon's head falls forward.

"Stop doing that," he groans. "This will be over way too fast."

"Then stop touching yourself," I say breathlessly, pulling his hands off himself and bringing him down to my level. He brings his lips down to mine. "I thought that was my job," I say between kisses.

I run my hands down his chest, raking my nails through the light dusting of chest hair, and Maxon actually shakes at the sensation. I find the button of his pants, and start pushing them down his legs, then Maxon kicks them off onto the floor. He runs his hand up my torso, bringing his hands to my breasts, teasing them through the lacy material of my bra. He pushes his hips into mine a few times, and I whimper at the friction and warmth that I feel.

"Please, Maxon," I breathe, trying to lock my legs around his waist.

"Not yet, darling," he says, pulling my bra down to tease around my nipple, but never actually getting there. I cry out in frustration as his fingers play around the nipple on my other breast. He reaches around my back and tries to unhook the bra, but struggles. I laugh.

"Here," I say, unhooking it in the front. I don't take it all the way off, I just leave it hanging open.

Maxon runs his hands up my stomach, groaning as I raise my hips to increase the pressure and the friction. He brings his hands under my bra, massaging my breasts causing my bra to fall to the side, and I raise myself up to take it all the way off.

Maxon sits up up my waist and I let out an earthy moan as I feel his cock pressing hard into my core. I wiggle my hips, desperate for some friction, and Maxon's hands fly to my hips.

"Stop. Moving," he chokes out, his eyes glued to my chest. "So beautiful," he whispers. He leans down, finally getting to my nipples, as I wind my hands into his hair, anchoring his mouth around my nipple. His teeth lock around one as his hand pinches the other and I nearly scream.

"So good," I pant. He kisses down my torso, running his hands up my thighs, and his face comes to rest right in front of my core. He breathes in through his nose deeply as his palm caresses me through my panties.

"God, America," he moans. "You're so wet. You smell so good."

I don't know how to respond to that, so I take his fingers and hook them through my panties, and he slides them down my legs, bringing his mouth to my clit.

"Ah! Maxon!" I cry out as he flicks his tongue over the bundle of nerves and then moves lower to stick his tongue inside me.

"Oh, God," I moan. "Don't stop, please don't stop."

Maxon moans into my pussy and it sends shockwaves up my spine. He brings a hand down to start playing around my clit, then starts to lave at it with his tongue. I gasp as he slides a finger inside me, curling it, stroking me into a frenzy.

"Oh! _Maxon_ ," I gasp as he adds another finger, stroking deep and hard. I use my hands hands to anchor his face in place, grinding onto his hand and face.

"Oh God," I hear him say, though it's muffled. "Yes, America. Fucking hell, you're so hot."

I feel my body getting closer to the edge, and I'm thrashing around on the bed.

"Oh- Maxon- I'm so- _oh_ \- I'm gonna-." I try to warn him, but I can't get the words out. He sucks my clit into his mouth in response.

" _Oh fuck_!" I scream.

"I know, love," Maxon says, not letting up on me. "I can feel you fluttering around my fingers. You're so close. God, you taste so good. Come on, darling. Come for me," he moans into my core, and his words do it.

I let out a loud moan as I come all over him, pulling his face closer to me and locking my legs around his shoulders. He massages the top of my clit with his tongue as I come down and gently moves his fingers inside me before pulling them out. I slowly loosen my grip on his hair and his shoulders as I collapse into mush. I see him suck my juices off his hand and I swear I almost come again.

Maxon kisses back up to my lips, and I barely have the energy to kiss him back. He wraps his arms around me, holding me tightly to his chest, grinding his dick into me. I reach down and slide his boxers down to his knees and he shoves them the rest of the way down.

I move a hand down to his cock and begin to stroke it softly. Maxon sucks in a breath through his teeth, burying his face in my neck. "Harder," he hisses. I stroke a little harder and Maxon starts to buck his hips into my hand. "Oh, God. Love, stop. I don't want to come yet."

I bring his lips to mine, biting softly at his lower lip and guiding his cock to me. Maxon pulls his face away from mine, gently stroking my hair out of my face.

"America… this isn't going to be slow," he says nervously. "You need to give me minute if that's how you want it."

"Maxon, if you don't fuck to me right now, I'm divorcing you," I say seriously

"Yes, dear," he says, leaning down to kiss me again.

He thrusts his hips to mine and hisses, and I can feel every inch of him inside me. I try to moan or say something, but my voice gets caught in my throat. He pulls out and thrusts into me again, and I let loose the loudest moan I've ever heard.

"Oh, God. America. So tight," he breathes. "So wet- I can't-"

I raise my hips to meet his next thrust, and he lets out a wordless yell.

"Fuck- Mer- can't -gonna-," he breathes out, still rolling his hips against mine.

"Maxon," I moan. "Touch me," I breathe.

He moves himself to rest on one elbow so one hand teases a nipple and he moves the other hand to my clit. He kisses me deeply and rolls my clit at the same pace as his hips rolling into mine. I moan into his mouth, wrapping my legs around him and digging my heels into his ass. I run my hands down his back, caressing his scars, and Maxon starts thrusting into me harder. I can feel his dick so deep in me, it's a wonder that I haven't split in half.

"Oh, Maxon," I pant. "You're- so big- _ugh_ \- can't- I'm gonna-"

"Yes, yes," Maxon pants, our foreheads touching as we roll our hips together. "You're- _fuck_ \- getting tighter- _God_ -"

Maxon's voice cuts off, and I yell when he pinches my clit and _I'm so close_.

"Come with me, America. So- close," Maxon says, his eyes screwed up, thrusting erratically into me. "So warm- _God this pussy_ -"

Maxon pinches my nipple and my clit and kisses me, biting my lip at the same time and I lose it.

" _Maxon_!" I scream as I come, raking my nails down his biceps.

He lets out a roar as he grabs my hips, calling my name, and jerks into me a few more times before I _feel_ him coming inside me, and I moan at the feeling.

Maxon sets his sweaty head on my shoulder, both of us panting, and he wraps me in his arms tightly, his softening penis still inside me.

Maxon kisses my cheek and peppers a few kisses across my jaw before kissing me softly.

"I love you so much," he says, running his nose along mine.

I push him down so I can curl up on his chest, still breathless. Maxon's arms wind around me and I can't think of anywhere I would rather be.

I hug him tightly. "I know," I yawn, pressing a kiss to his chest. "I love you more," I say sleepily.

Maxon laughs gently, kissing the top of my head. "That's impossible, darling."

I want to protest, but I find myself already asleep.

* * *

When I wake, it is still dark, and I am still wrapped in Maxon. I've shifted to laying on my back, and his head is lying between my breasts, a leg thrown over both of mine and his arm winding around my waist. I press a kiss to the top of his head. I manage to slip out of his grasp and I pick his dress shirt up off the floor and button it over my torso, tying my hair up with a hair tie I find in the vanity table I had moved in here. I pad out onto the balcony attached to the suite, and gaze out over the gardens.

My mind runs through everything that's happened this last year. Almost exactly a year ago, I was sneaking out to meet Aspen in a treehouse, breaking the law, now I _make_ the law. I don't think I'll ever really feel like the Queen. No, that's Amberly's job. She has more poise and grace than I'll ever have.

I wrap my arms around myself, and think of Maxon. My Maxon. He's the most sincere, genuine man that could possibly exist. I don't know what I did to earn him, especially with what I did to Aspen, but I'm never going to let him go.

 _Daddy_ , my soul whispers. He would have died of happiness today. He would have loved Maxon, if he'd ever gotten the chance.

I curl up on a reclined chair, hugging myself tighter. _What has happened to my life_? This isn't an uncommon thought for me, but looking out over Angeles, seeing all the lights on in people's homes and knowing that I am their Queen- that is entirely new.

"America?" Maxon says softly, coming to sit on the end of my chair. He's put on some pajama pants, but he's still shirtless. "Are you alright?"

I look up at him, unsure of my answer. "I… yes?"

Maxon smiles gently and goes back into the- _our_ \- room. He returns quickly with the comforter from the bed, and sits down next to me, wrapping us in the blanket and holding me to his chest.

"As much as I enjoy seeing you wear nothing but my shirt, you must be freezing," my husband says, kissing my hair. "What's wrong?"

I want to say nothing, but I know that he's going to push things. "I don't really know. I'm terrified of being Queen, and I miss my dad. That's all."

I know Maxon is smiling, but I cannot see him.

"I don't think I've ever told you, but I have nightmares every night."

I turn back to look at him. "What? Since when? Why? Why didn't you-"

Maxon quiets me by kissing me. "If you keep talking, I can't bestow all of my wisdom upon you."

"Hmm," I smile. "Feel free to shut me up like that any time in the future."

"Oh, I will. Now, let me bestow."

"Bestow away."

"You know my father was not… well, wasn't really a father. He tried to teach me to be king, but I don't want to be the kind of king that he taught me to be, so I'm starting from scratch as well," he says quietly.

"But at least you grew up knowing that you would be king some day. I didn't have any sort of idea that I might be queen," I say, twisting my fingers into his chest hair.

"I suppose, but I still didn't have a model of how to be what I want to be. You have my mother at least," he says, nudging me a bit. "But, my point is, I have nightmares about becoming my father. That I do everything in my power to be a good king, to make Illéa a better place for everyone, and I end up lying about a war and abusing my son, all for the greater good."

I look up at Maxon and interrupt him. "If you think for a second that I would let you abuse our children, you are very wrong," I say with a smile. "Not that I think you would, but if you're really worried about it, I'd run away with the kids."

He snorts. "Thanks, darling. My _point_ , however, is that we're all terrified. I'm sure that Stavros is worried about having two brand new royals, and I'm sure that nearly everyone in the country is at least slightly nervous about two newlyweds taking over the throne, or about something else. It's normal to be scared. The thing that makes you special and worthy of this crown is that in all of the times that you've been scared you have never once said that it would be too much."

Maxon scoots down on the chair to look into my eyes. "America, you have every right to be scared. But you are not alone. Sylvia will help you. All of my advisors will help you. Your family will help you. I will help you. And you will help us all in return, and you will help this entire country," he says sincerely, kissing my forehead gently, then my eyes, then my cheeks, and then my lips. "You and I, together, my darling, we're going to change the world."

I pull his face to mine, kissing him softly. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Maxon hums, slipping his hands underneath my shirt- well, his really. "I can think of a few things," he says with a devious grin.

I giggle softly as he picks me up, along with the comforter, then throws me on the bed. He stalks over to me, dipping down to kiss me thoroughly.

"Now, I woke up alone, in my bed, the night I got married, and that is unacceptable. I think that there should be something done to make up for that," he says, mischief gleaming in his eyes. I forget sometimes that he is only twenty years old.

"Do you now," I answer back softly, effectively shutting him up by throwing off the shirt and kissing him deeply.

"I do," he responds, into my mouth. He runs his hands down my bare back and goosebumps erupt all over my body.

"You know what I think is unacceptable?" I wrap my legs around his waist and grind my bare center over the hard ridge of Maxon's cock, pulling moans out of both of us.

"Probably- _oh_ \- a lot of things," he gasps, digging his fingers into the flesh of my ass.

"Mm." I drag my lips down his jawline, gently biting and soothing the sting with my tongue. "Right now," I breathe into his ear, "I'm especially upset by the fact that you have more clothes on than I do." I lick the inner shell of his ear, and make note of the noise it pulls from him. I'm going to be doing that _a lot_.

"I can fix that," he says hurriedly, rising to strip off his pants. He returns to kiss me again, but I take him by surprise and flip him on his back so I am straddling his waist.

"Oh." His eyes fasten on my breasts, and I give him a wicked grin. I slide back so that I can feel his between my legs, the head of his cock just kissing my clit if I rock forward. I moan as I swivel my hips in a circle, bearing down on my husband.

"This is the hottest thing I have ever seen in my life," Maxon rasps, lurching up to grasp me around the waist and shove his tongue down my throat.

"Uh uh," I chastise, shoving him back down on the bed. I rest my hands on his pecs, looking him straight in the eyes. "I'm in charge right now." A grin spreads across my face as I watch his eyes dilate and feel his cock twitch. I gasp at the feeling- I'm not going to be able to hold out much longer.

"Okay," his voice cracks. I bend down to kiss him, licking into his mouth. His hands move, and I don't stop them. One travels immediately to my ass; that's a favorite of his. The other goes to my hair, trying to pull it from it's ponytail. I laugh and nibble gently on his lip, then sit up and take my hair down. God knows where the hair tie ends up.

I lean back down to kiss him one more time, then kiss down his neck. I suck _hard_ just under his collarbone, and Maxon nearly yells loud enough to bring the guards in.

They don't come in. They know what's going on.

"Holy _shit_ , America," he pants, holding onto my hips and pulling me down onto his erection. I dodge just at the last second, avoiding him slipping inside me. "Oh God, _please_ ," he begs.

"Not yet." I nip one more time at his earlobe and brush my hands down his chest, catching my fingernails _ever_ so slightly on the ridges of his abs. I sit up, still grinding over his cock, and bring my hands to my body. Maxon's eyes dart between my fingers at my clit, rubbing gentle circles and bumping the head of his dick, and the hand at my tits, pinching my nipple and squeezing my breast.

" _Oh_ \- kay," I moan as Maxon takes over rubbing my clit. I bring my other hand up to my breasts and push them together, squeezing tightly. He still doesn't know where to look- my pussy, where his thumb slides over one of the most sensitive areas of my body and he's grinding against me, or my tits, where I am touching myself, which he's told me is something he's fantasized about for months.

"Don't you want me to fuck you?" Maxon pants. "Please, Mer, _please_ , let me."

"Not yet." I throw my head back and moan as he pulls me closer and nudges my hole. "Fine," I say, moving farther forward, away from his cock. "Make me come _without_ your cock- oh _fuck_."

Maxon yanks me forward so I'm sitting on his face.

His mouth suctions over my entire pussy, and I twist my fingers into his hair to pull him closer. He moans _into me_ when I do, and, oh my God, that felt amazing.

" _Yes_ , Maxon," I pant as he wriggles his tongue inside of me, his lip nudging against my clit. "Oh my God, you're gonna make me come." I grind deeper into his mouth, gasping with every roll of my hips.

" _Oh_ , yes. Right there, right there, right there. _Yes_ , Maxon, fucking _moan_ for me- _FUCK_."

Maxon slides two fingers into my dripping pussy and crooks them _just_ so right as he sucks my clit into his mouth and I come so hard I see stars. Maxon keeps licking me through it and I come _again_ , screaming this time, when he flicks the tip of his tongue over the exposed tip of my clit.

I look down and see that the pillows drenched as I slide back down Maxon's body. "What happened there?" I pant. Maxon's eyes are blazing as I slide over his cock, teasing him again.

"You fucking squirted," he answers as he reeaches up to twist my nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "I made you come so hard you squirted all over my face and I want to do it again every day for the rest of my goddamn _life_."

"I think I can agree to that," I say, still panting, sliding past his cock to kneel between his legs.

"Fuck, no," he swears. "I need to be inside you, America, ten fucking seconds ago- _ooh_."

I smirk and lick another wide strip up the side of his dick, coming up to suck just on the tip for a moment.

"That's fine," he squeaks, tilting his head forward to watch me slowly lower my mouth around his shaft, bobbing up and down. His hands tangle in my hair and press me down- light enough that I could resist if I wanted. I absolutely do not.

"Fuck, America, _yes,_ just like that." He breathes heavily, his hips jerking to shove himself further into my mouth. I can tell he's holding back and I appreciate it. "Stay right there," he moans. His cock is just over halfway in my mouth, my hand stroking what doesn't fit. He flexes his hips slowly, testing, fucking my mouth. He moans again when I flick my tongue just under the head of his cock, so I do it again. And again.

"That's it," he gasps. He pulls me up towards him and sits up against the headboard. He takes his cock in hand and strokes himself. I bite my lip, just watching him.

I definitely agree that watching is a turn-on.

"America," he gasps, head thumping against the wall. "We can finish like this if you want-"

"No," I say firmly, moving to straddle his hips again. "Maybe later."

Maxon nods furiously, watching as I finally sink onto his erection.

" _Oh,_ yes," I moan. In this position, with Maxon sitting up, I have to lean back a bit to get him as deep as I want, but holy shit is he deep. " _Yes,_ Maxon, right fucking there."

I bounce on my knees as Maxon leans forward to attack my tits. I moan again as he sucks one into his mouth, pinning a nipple between his teeth, moaning into my flash as I fuse our hips together and tangle a hand in his hair.

" _Fuck_ , Mer," he pants, leaning his head on my chest, sucking bruises wherever he can reach. I can't say that I mind.

He scoots forward a little and pulls our hips tighter together, bucking up into me if I dare to pull away.

"Are you always going to be this fucking tight?" he gasps as I grind deeper into him. "Because I don't think I can handle this for the rest of our lives."

"I don't- _know_ ," I moan when he brings a hand down to pinch at my clit. "Are you always going to be this hard?"

"Fuck yes," he growls, bring my face down to kiss me more filthily than I knew was possible. It's like we're trying to swallow each other, but it's so hot. I could kiss Maxon like this forever. "If you're around, especially if you're naked and riding my cock, I will always be this hard."

He pistons his hips up into me, and I cry out when he finds my g-spot. "Oh God, right there, Maxon. _Fuck_ , that feels good," I moan..

I squeeze his dick as tight as I possibly can and his hands fly immediately to my ass, pulling me against him.

"Do that again," he begs.

So I do.

"I love you," he gasps, running his mouth along my jaw and up to my ear and back again. "I'm gonna come," he warns, almost mindlessly. "I'm going to come so fucking hard. God, America, I'm going to fucking come."

"Clit," I gasp, yanking his hand between my legs. "Me, too. I want to do this forever, Maxon. I want your cock in me forever, never fucking stop, oh my _God_." Maxon furiously rubs my clit and I bounce on his dick so fast my legs burn but it doesn't hurt nearly as bad as it would if I stopped.

"Fuck, Mer- _yes_ , oh my God, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop," Maxon pants, thrusting up into my downstroke _every single time-_

"Fuck, I'm gonna come," I moan. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes_ ," I shriek, clamping down on Maxon's dick so hard that he seems to choke.

He opens his mouth in a silent scream, pressing into me so hard I swear I can feel him in my stomach. He twitches inside of me, making me moan again, which apparently frees his vocal cords.

"FUCK!" he screams, rolling over to pin me beneath him, shoving himself even further inside me. He buries his head in the crook of my neck as I wrap my limbs around him, pulling him closer and closer. He flexes his hips a few more times, nearly whimpering at the sensation.

The only sound is our shallow breaths as we tangle our limbs together to stay close.

"I love you," Maxon rasps into my shoulder, then rolls so I can settle my head on his chest.

I wrap my arm around his waist. "I love you, too," I yawn, snuggling deeper to brings an arm up to stroke my back. "We should clean up."

Maxon hums in agreement. "Too tired, though" he protests softly.

I'm already asleep.


	2. Reassurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are probably typos in this, I'll fix them later. I'm going to go back through the other chapter to add some things to make the two chapters more related and put it more in this style, and then switch the order of them so it's more chronological- this oneshot takes place ~ a month or two before the wedding. Enjoy (wink wink nudge nudge)

I sigh as I set my book down on the small bedside table. I can never focus on nights that I don’t see Maxon. To be fair, he is the king. I don’t hold it against him. But he nearly always finds time to slip up and at least kiss me goodnight if he has to miss dinner. But a few times a month, he simply doesn’t have the time. He’s in meetings and briefings into the early morning hours, then immediately to bed. Presumably, once we’re married, I’ll be in that bed, waiting for him. For now, though, it’s lonely, being on the third floor all by myself.

My family is nearby, but I can’t spend every evening with them. Anyways, they have their routines and I’d only disrupt them, even though they’d be happy to see me.

I flick my light off and flop back heavily onto my pillows. An entirely un-princesslike movement, but there’s no one here to see it. Not even a guard outside my door, now that I’m in the Queen’s rooms on the third floor, where there are guards at every stairwell. Maxon had to fight Silvia to get me into the Queen’s room before the wedding, but I gently suggested that, since we’ll be married in just over a month, it didn’t make sense to renovate both sets of rooms. She obliged after that, though she keeps the key to the door between the King’s and Queen’s suites. 

I turn over, folding my pillow in half and tugging my blankets up to my chin. The beds in this palace really are disgustingly comfortable. I pull another pillow out from under the covers- if I leave it under while I read, it warms up. I managed to convince Mary to get a bottle of the cologne Maxon uses when everything settled down, so it smells like him, too. I can’t sleep without it on nights like this.

I squeeze my Maxon-substitute tight to my chest, willing myself not to cry.

_ You can go one night without kissing him goodnight, America _ , my mother’s voice chides in my mind. I make a face at the thought of her interfering, but smooth it away before Silvia’s voice can intrude on my evening as well.

I gaze out through the doors out to our balcony. There aren’t many stars, but I can see the moon hanging over the gardens. We’re not allowed to leave our windows open at night, for safety reasons, but what I wouldn’t give to feel the breeze.

A knock interrupts my self pity.

“Come in,” I call, pushing myself up to sitting and switching my light back on. Mary must have forgotten something.

“Love?” Maxon peeks his head in.

“Maxon!” I grin. “I thought I wouldn’t be seeing you tonight.”

Maxon smiles tiredly, unwinding his tie and leaving it on my vanity with his suit jacket. “You very nearly didn’t, but I managed to cut a meeting short. I’m exhausted; we weren’t going to solve the Swendish butter shortage tonight.”

“Butter- butter shortage?”

Maxon shakes his head as he crawls into bed with me, his hand quickly finding its way to unraveling my braid as I curl onto his chest. “It’s a long story. Essentially, it’s a small thing now, but could snowball into an international economic crisis if we don’t keep an eye on it. Nothing to- why does this pillow smell like me?”

I blush and hide my face in his neck. “I missed you.”

“So you stole my cologne?”

“I did not! I very politely asked Mary if she could get some, without telling anyone,” I protest.

“Ah,” he nods. “You had your  _ maid _ steal it  _ for _ you.”

“Give it back.” I arch up to snatch it back, but Maxon holds it out of the way. 

“You have me now, you don’t need this,” he argues with a smile. I snag a finger in the corner of the pillowcase and yank it back towards me. 

“I win!”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Maxon murmurs, eyes fixed on where my nightgown has fallen down off my shoulder.

“Sorry.” I pull it back into place and set the pillow down on my side of the bed. 

“I’m not.” Maxon pulls the fabric back down, kissing my shoulder softly and sending chills down my spine. The mood of the room shifts very suddenly. “Cold?” he asks, a wicked gleam in his eyes. 

“Oh, very,” I say, just as wickedly. “I think I need you to warm me up.”

“I live to serve,” he says, gently cupping my face and pulling me in for a kiss.

I wind my arms around his neck, holding him to me as we sit on our knees in the middle of my bed. Maxon slides his hands down my hands, running his thumbs briefly over the sides of my breasts and coming to clutch at my hips.

We breathe each other’s air, tongues twining together as we desperately try to get as close as we can. Maxon gasps as I twist my fingers into his hair, so I do it tighter.

“Mer,” he gasps. “I love you,” he breathes, anchoring his mouth to mine again, sweeping his tongue across mine. I can taste the tea he must have had at his meeting, and I wonder for a brief moment what I taste like to him.

The thought, however, is interrupted when I pull myself closer to Maxon and feel something hot and firm against my hip through my shift.

“I’m sorry,” Maxon gasps again, moving away from me. “I didn’t- I don’t expect-”

I bite my lip, noticing how Maxon’s eyes fix themselves on my mouth when I do, and I take stock of the heat between my own legs. I move back close to him and gently lay my hand over the bulge that I can see in his pants.

“I’m not,” I whisper, pressing a kiss just under his ear. His breath hitches as I trail kisses down his jaw. “I don’t expect it,” I continue, licking at the base of his throat and squeezing just a bit at the length of him, “but I wouldn’t mind,” I finish with a fierce kiss to his lips, nipping at his lower lip.

Maxon appears to have short circuited as I intentionally press my hips to his, wiggling slightly, just to get a reaction.

“We can’t,” he moans, but he kisses down my neck all the same, sliding his hands to cup my behind and pull our hips closer together.

“Why not?” I tilt my head back to let him more easily brush kisses along my collarbone. “You’re the king, who’s going to arrest you?”

Maxon flushes against my breastbone. “There could be… other consequences.”

I catch his meaning. “No, actually,” I tell him, wrapping my arms around his neck again to fall backwards and pull him on top of me. “First of all, there are… other things we could do,” I say discreetly, running my hands down his chest and kissing him deeply. I love kissing Maxon. The warm, cinnamon-y scent of him, the feel of his muscles under my fingers. I especially like the feel of one very specific part of his body, at the moment. 

“Second of all,” I murmur, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. “I’ve been taking a certain type of tablet for the last few weeks, to prevent such consequences.”

“Oh?” The noise is strangled as I let my legs fall open a little wider and he settles further onto me.

“Mhmm.” I reach the last button of his shirt and push it off his back, fisting his undershirt in my hand to pull him down so our torsos are flush together.

Maxon resists and pushes himself up to hover over me. “What do you want right now?” he asks, more than a little breathless.

I smile softly. “Anything you want, Maxon. Anything you need.”

Maxon smiles back and dips down to kiss me softly. “I want everything with you, America, you know that. You don’t want to… wait? For our wedding night to be special?”

“It will be special, regardless of what we may have done before,” I say firmly. He nods in agreement. I pause for a moment, considering my words. “I’m not entirely looking forward to… the pain, on the night we get married, so I wouldn’t mind… taking care of that, beforehand, I mean. I can do that on my own though, I think,” I finish hurriedly.

Maxon’s expression turns stormy for just a moment. “If you are going to be touching yourself in that way, America Singer,” he says darkly. “I will be there to watch.”

My insides twist and my mouth goes dry. “Alright,” I rasp. Maxon chuckles and bends down to kiss me. This time, it’s filthy. He licks into my mouth, pinning me to the bed with his body.

“Is this alright?” he asks, bringing a hand to my breast and rocking our hips together.

I moan in response as he rubs a thumb over my nipple and he presses himself against the bundle of nerves at the apex of my thighs. He laughs and presses a kiss under my jaw. “I’ll take that as a yes?”

“Hold on a minute,” I gasp. Maxon immediately holds himself above me and moves his hand to stroke my cheek.

“Are you okay?” he worries. 

I nod, pleased with the flush on his cheeks and the heaviness of his breathing. “I just thought… What if we leave the lights off?”

“If that’s what you want,” Maxon agrees without hesitation, though I see the question in his eyes. 

“We can save the looking for our wedding night,” I explain timidly. “If you want, I mean.”

“That sounds perfect, America,” he says gently, his kiss barely a whisper against my lips. He rolls off of me to stand up. “Curtains too?” 

I nod, sitting up and wrapping my arms around my knees. Maxon’s hair is a disaster, though I’m sure mine is worse. My nightgown is stretched over my shoulders, and there are wrinkles on his undershirt where I gathered it in my fists. He pulls all the curtains shut, then turns and rakes his eyes down my body.

I watch as Maxon strips off his undershift, running my eyes over the muscles that stretch over his abdomen.

He quirks an eyebrow. “I thought we were saving the looking,” he teases.

“I am well acquainted with your abs, Maxon Schreave,” I point out, and he nods in acknowledgment as he reaches the bed, crawling towards me. He kisses me, smiles on both our lips.

He pulls back to sit down after kissing my nose. “Light?”

I nod and reach over to the switch.

One press of my fingers, and we are plunged into darkness. 

There’s not a sliver of light in the room. Not from under the door, not from the windows. None. I know I’m looking towards Maxon, since I haven’t felt the bed move yet, but I can’t see him at all. I hear his breathing, but other than that and the slight slope of the mattress toward him, there’s not a single indication that I’m not alone. 

An idea strikes me, and I slowly shift to my knees, pulling my nightgown over my head as quietly as I can. 

“Now,” Maxon purrs, and I can feel him moving slowly towards me. “Where were we, love of mine?”

I reach out, finding his shoulder. I follow it down to his hand and twine our fingers together. Maxon reaches his other hand to my waist, and swears when he finds bare skin.

“Eager, are you?” I can’t see him, but I would bet a fair amount of money that his face shows an equal mix of laughter and wild arousal.

“Maybe a bit,” I admit, sidling closer to him. “This is probably jumping ahead a little, but this seems a good place to start as any.” I move our hands between my legs and take mine away to tangle in his hair, and he swears again.

“Good God, woman,” he gasps, grasping my ass in one hand, the other swirling in my wetness. “I think you’re missing something.” He seals our lips furiously, teeth clacking together in his rush to be close to me.

“No,” I breathe, rising closer to him. “I’ve never seen the point of wearing underwear to bed.”

Maxon chokes. “You mean- every time I’ve been in here after you’ve gotten ready for bed-”

“No panties,” I confirm.

“I love you,” he says. “I don’t know what to do-”

“Just touch me,” I moan as he brings a hand up, skimming against my side to grab at my breasts.

“Tell me,” he breathes into me. “Tell me how you like it.”

I gasp as he slides his finger up, circling that little bundle of nerves. “There,” I moan. “Circles, like that.”

Maxon pants into my ear, pressing kisses around my jaw, pulling my ear lobe delicately between his teeth. I cry out as he runs his finger directly over the tip of my clit. I pull him back down so he’s laying on top of me and let my legs fall open.

“You’re so beautiful,” he gasps, taking over the circles with his thumb and letting his other fingers play around my entrance. Dipping in, and out, but never deep enough. Teasing.

“You can’t see me,” I say with a laugh, brushing my hand over his pecs and down to unbuckle his belt.

“Don’t need to,” he mumbles to my collarbone as he presses open-mouthed kisses along the ridge. I pull his belt from his pants and cast it off the bed. “You’re always beautiful, especially when you’re dripping for me.”

My hips surge at his words, and my insides twist.

Maxon huffs a laugh into the skin between my breasts. “Do you like it when I talk to you?”

“Yes, I-  _ oh _ .” My words cut off as Maxon’s mouth finds the tip of my breast, his tongue playing with my peaked nipple as deftly as it usually twines with my own tongue. “Oh, Maxon,  _ please _ .”

“Please what, my love?” he asks, his fingers still teasing my wetness, sending shivers across my body every few seconds.

“ _ More _ ,” I beg, trying to wrap my legs around him to pull him tighter to me. I feel his smile against my breast as I fumble with the button of his pants. We push them off his hips together, along with his boxers, but as I try to grasp him in my hand, I catch nothing but air.

“Not yet, America,” he chides, finger slipping a fraction of an inch deeper into me. “I’m going to come as soon as you get your hands on me, and I want you to come on my hand at least twice before that.”

“You’re going to have to try a little harder, then,” I gasp, scrabbling around in the darkness to hold onto him. I find his bicep and use it to pull myself up and spread my legs over his lap. 

“Oh, I’m being lazy, am I?” Maxon says, his voice suddenly right by my ear, his free hand wrapping around my back to hitch me closer. “Maybe I’m just biding my time. Maybe I like the noises you make when you beg.”

Oh. Okay. “ _ Please _ , Maxon,  _ please _ , put your fingers in me,” I whisper, rolling my hips over his hand. He removes his hand entirely, moving to cup me with his palm. “No,” I moan.

“I just don’t know if you’re ready yet,” he says, licking into my mouth again, swallowing my moans as he squeezes, putting pressure on my clit, but not nearly enough. “I think I should make you wait a little longer.”

I think I might cry as I fall forward, burying my face in the crook of his neck. I start to kiss my way up to his teeth, sucking bruises into his skin. 

“ _ Please _ , Maxon,” I moan when I reach his ear, scraping my teeth over his jaw. “Please, make me come, I want to come for you, I promise, I’ll do anything-”

“Hmm,” he considers, scraping his stubble down the column of my throat to pull my breast back into his mouth. He doesn’t say anything else for a long while. He just sucks on my nipple, biting softly, bringing it to a firmer point, then repeating the process on the other side. 

“I want to see you,” I gasp, arching towards the ceiling on a particularly hard nip. “Maxon, I want to watch.” Not being able to see him, not knowing what he’ll do next is torture. 

“Not tonight, darling,” he whispers into the lower curve of my aching breast. “I think you’re ready for my fingers now- what do you think?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” I nearly sob.

“Alright,” he says, kissing my cheekbone. He sighs, a frustrated sound. “I was aiming for your forehead. I missed, right?”

I laugh and lean my head against his shoulder again. “Yeah, you got my cheek.”

“Close enough,” he shrugs. “Lay back, my love.”

I fall back onto the bed, moving my hair out from under me and spreading my legs.

I hear Maxon breathing, but he doesn’t come closer. 

“Are you waiting for something?”

“I’m trying to picture you,” he says frankly, and I feel the bed shift. It seems like he just sat back on his heels. “How are you- describe yourself to me.”

I flush. “Um- I don’t- I’m just laying down…”

“I want to know everything,” he says gently, sensing my discomfort. “I can’t- if I touch you, I’m going to lose control, I need to take the edge off.”

I hear a soft, rhythmic stroking noise, and let out a squeak when I realize that Maxon is stroking himself. “Are you touching-”

“Hell, yes,” he grunts. “You’re laying out naked in front of me, just waiting for me to make you come, and I can’t even  _ see _ you, of  _ course _ I’m touching myself.” I hear him take a deep breath, and the next time he speaks, it almost sounds like he’s begging. “Where’s your hair?” 

I laugh, startled. “Of all the choices, you want to know about my hair?”

“I love your hair,” he says breathlessly. “I’m sure it’s a mess right now, and I want to know how much.”

I smile. “At first, I had it all pulled out behind me, so I wasn’t lying on it, but that pulled too much. I just have it pulled over my shoulder now. Left shoulder,” I add, knowing he wants details. 

“Good,” he says. “Your right shoulder has more freckles.”

I shake my head. Honestly, this boy. “I have my left arm over my stomach,” I continue. “Right arm is up over my head. I’m all the way up at the pillows.”

“Do you have freckles everywhere?” he presses.

“Not really,” I apologize. “There are a few scattered around, but not as many as on my shoulders and my back. There are a few on the sides of my- um, breasts, and one really dark one on the inner left side-”

“Really?” he pants. The stroking sounds haven’t gotten any faster, but Maxon sounds desperate.

“No, I’m lying.”

He scoffs. “You’d better not be. I’m going to  _ worship _ that freckle when I can see it.”

I laugh again, softly this time, staring towards him. I can see a vague outline of him, but not much of one. “I’m going to hold you to that.”

“I’m going to hold myself to it,” he mutters in the darkness. “Legs?” he begs.

“Spread,” I say shortly, his answering moan doing things to my insides. “My right leg is hanging off the bed, and my left is bent, knee up. You’d fit nicely between them-”

Maxon lunges forward, slotting himself between my thighs, just as I hoped he would, and kissing me furiously. He grinds into me, his hardness rubbing against my clit and his hands attacking my breasts. He seals his lips over mine and I clutch his face closer. 

“I love you,” I groan, sucking his tongue into my mouth. “You’re perfect, I love you,” I gasp as Maxon trails his hands down my sides, never stopping the rolls of his hips.

“Can I-” he breathes, holding me tighter to his chest. “Inside?”

“I thought I was going to come all over your hand?” I remind him, wrapping my legs around him.

“Oh,  _ God, _ ” he moans as I twist my hips to slip him between my legs. He slides through my wetness easily, but rips himself away before I can get too carried away. “Hand first,” he pants, bringing the pads of his fingers back to my clit. 

“Mother of-  _ inside _ , Maxon,” I whine, writhing on the bed.

“Are you sure?” he worries. “We don’t have to-”

“I’m to one who suggested this, Maxon,” I moan, too turned on to roll my eyes. “Do it already.”

He leans down to kiss me softly, gently stroking between my legs. “Ready?”

I nod against his lips. “Please, Maxon.”

“We’re going to have to do this more often,” he says, still kissing me. “I’ve heard those words more tonight than the entire time we’ve known each other, I think.”

“Shut up and make me come,” I demand, reaching down his chest to run a finger over the length of him, lingering on the tip. It’s smoother than I expected, and softer somehow. Maxon shouts and shove one finger into me, not quite all the way.

He immediately pulls it back, but I grab his wrist to stop him.

“I’m so sorry, Mer, I didn’t mean to- you startled me- oh  _ fuck _ ,” he curses as I wrap my hand fully around him and start stroking. 

“It’s okay,” I murmur in his ear, moving my hips against his finger. “It hardly hurt at all.” It really didn’t- more of a pinch, or a scratch than anything.

He flexes his hips into my hand, gasping as he starts to move his finger in me. “Good?” he breathes.

“Mhmm.” I am far too distracted for anything coherent. “Oh-  _ yes _ , Maxon.”

I scoot down to get a better grip on him and his hand stutters. “You’re so tight on my finger,” he says, and I clench down. “Oh, holy  _ shit _ , you can do that?” he marvels as I laugh and bite at his earlobe.

“More, Maxon,” I beg as he curls his finger inside me, his thumb back to rubbing circles on my clit. 

“Mm,” he acknowledges, breathing harder as I hold him tighter in my hand. “There’s just- I want to find-”

He brushes against something side of me that clenches every muscle in my body, and I nearly scream.

“ _ That _ ,” he says into my mouth. “I wanted to find  _ that _ .”

“Congratulations,” I moan. “Now do it again.”

“What’s the magic word?”

“Maxon Schreave, I swear to-  _ God,  _ yes- like that, oh  _ yes _ ,” I go insane as he adds another finger, curling them to stroke that spot over and over and over again. My hands halls away from his length, and he moves farther away from me to settle between my knees.

“Do you have any idea how badly I wish I could see you right now?” he groans. “How badly I want to know exactly what shade of porcelain matches your breasts, how wild your hair must be for me. I want to watch your hips wriggle on my hand for me, I want to see your clit stick out from those pretty pink lips between your legs, I want to know what color your nipples are- more brown or pink, America?” he asks, pressing kisses to said nipples as he begs. “Tell me, please.”

I moan as he adds a third finger. “Oh,  _ yes _ , so full, just like that.” I grind my hips against his hand, but he pins me down with his forearm.

“ _ Oh _ ,” he says wickedly. “I felt that, Ms. Singer. Do you like being held down? We’ve already established that you like it when I talk to you like this, but maybe you want more than that?”

He presses me further into the mattress, groaning as he feels me clench around his hand again. “ _ Shit _ , America, you’re going to be the death of me.”

“ _ Please, _ ” I beg, nearly crying from need. “ _ Please _ , Maxon,  _ please _ make me come. I  _ need _ it.”

“Hm,” he stalls, sucking my nipple into his mouth again. “That could be an interesting experiment. What if we did this every night, my love, and I didn’t let you come? Get you all hot and bothered and then leave you needing me for the next day?”

“Oh, Maxon,  _ no _ ,” I plead. He keeps time with his finger in my core, stroking deep inside me with three fingers, tapping out a staccato beat on my clit, laving at my breasts. 

“You’re so  _ soft _ ,” he moans, flexing his hand against me. “I’ll let you come if you tell me what color they are.” He slows, moving just enough to keep me on the edge, but not enough to send me over. 

“I- Promise?” I beg. He speeds up for a second, proving to me that he can make me come whenever he wants.

“Promise,” he pants. “Please, Mer,  _ tell me _ .”

“Both,” I say, too lost in the things Maxon is doing to me to be self conscious. “Brown around the edge, and they get pink on the tip.”

“Beautiful,” he gasps, plunging his fingers back into me and attacking my nipples so viciously it’s almost painful. Almost.

“Come for me, America,” he pleads. My legs are wrapped around his hips and I feel him pressing into the mattress, as desperate as I am for friction. He frantically presses against that spot inside me and circles my clit and  _ oh God _ I’m going to come I’m going to come I’m gonna come I’m- 

“Please, Mer, come on my hand, I want to feel you come on me  _ please _ ,” he begs into my stomach, where he’s kissed his way down.

“ _ Maxon _ ,” I cry, arching off the bed, finally coming as Maxon presses as deep as he can into me, just wiggling his fingers and  _ vibrating _ his thumb against my clit, how the hell-

“ _ Fuck _ , you’re gorgeous,” Maxon breathes, resting his forehead just under my navel. “You even  _ smell _ good, I want to know-”

I honest to God scream as Maxon licks a wide stripe up my core and sucks my clit between his lips.

“What are you  _ doing _ to me,” I moan. He presses two fingers deep into my while he flicks his tongue on the tip of my clit. “ _ Oh, _ Maxon-” 

I squeal when moves to lick  _ into _ me, his thumb doing that thing-

And I shatter again. 

I grasp his hair and hold his mouth onto me, pressing his tongue deeper into me while I ride the waves crashing over me until I collapse back onto the bed. My ears are literally ringing.

“And there’s the second,” Maxon whispers as he gently kisses his way back up my body, sucking little bruises into the curves of my breasts. He comes to my lips, sweeping his tongue between them and swallowing my sobs of pleasure.

He doesn’t taste of tea anymore.

I moan at the reminder of what his tongue had been doing just a moment before, and Maxon returns the sound with one of his own. He wraps his arms around my back and I know he could throw me across the room, but he always holds me so gently. 

Now, I think I might want him to throw me around a bit.

“You have no idea,” Maxon gasps over me, “how in love with you I am.”

“I’d like to think I have some idea,” I answer, holding him to me and settling back against the pillows. I still can’t see him, but I almost don’t care.

Until, that is, I feel him against my thigh.

I shift my leg, under the guise of getting comfortable, and Maxon hisses when I press him between our bodies.

“We can stop, if you want-”

“Maxon,” I interrupt. He doesn’t speak, so I assume he’s looking at me. “Whose idea was this?”

“Yours,” he admits, ducking his head to kiss my jaw. “Continue, then?”

“You’d better.” I pull my legs up to frame his waist and press myself up against his hips. “Ready when you are, Your Majesty.”

Maxon hooks a hand around my thigh and hitches it higher on his waist. “Well, then.” I feel his breath dust across my face just before he kisses me. “I’d better get started.”

His hand moves from my thigh, and then I gasp as the head of him thuds against my clit.

Maxon huffs a breath. “I don’t- I can’t see-”

“Here,” I offer, running my hand down his stomach to cover his hand with mine,pulling another hiss from his lips. I tilt my hips up and Maxon presses into me.

I throw my head back, holding my moans as he fills the deepest part of me, inch by inch, stretching more than I thought possible in the best way.

“I want to hear you,” Maxon says through gritted teeth. “If I can’t see you, I’m damn well going to hear the noises you make because of me.” I feel his hips pressed tight to mine, and I am utterly consumed.

He swivels, rubbing against my clit and deep inside me, and I can’t help myself.

“Oh my God,” I moan, clutching his shoulders. “Oh my God, you’re amazing.”

Maxon pulls out a little, and pushes firmly back in. 

“So are you,” Maxon gasps, and I can practically see his eyes screwed shut. He leans down, and we are as close as two people can possibly be. Maxon flexes his hips again, drawing moans from both of us, though mine is louder as he draws the peak of my breast into his mouth again. “You like that, do you?” he murmurs, pulling my nipple between his teeth again. He grinds deeper into me, drawing another cry from my lips.

“I asked you a question, America,” he says, pulling out further and thrusting back faster, drawing a moan from me everytime. “I can hear you moaning for me, but I want you to say it.”

“Yes,” I moan, taking my hands from his head and grasping the pillow I lay on. “Yes, I like it.” I arch my breasts up into his mouth, and Maxon groans.

“What are your hands doing now?” he demands and he moves to my other breast. “I want to know everything you’re doing when I can’t feel it.”

“Pill- _ oh _ ,” I moan. Maxon moved a hand down to my clit and it feels  _ exquisite _ . “Yes, please, like that.” I frantically rock my hips against him, but Maxon pins my hips down in his wide hands and pushes into me as deep as he can. Then freezes.

“I asked you a question,” he says flatly. 

“On the pillow,” I say hurriedly, locking my ankles around his back to try and get him to move. “Holding the sides- _ shit _ .” Maxon pulls out of me and pushes back in, rising just a bit to rub the tip of my clit with his body.

“Yeah?” he pants. “Does the feel of me inside you too much, so you have to hold on to something?”

“Yes,” I moan again. “Yes, Maxon,  _ please _ , harder.”

“I love it when you say my name,” he pants into my neck, pumping his hips faster now. He hits something inside of me every time, it makes me want to  _ scream. _

“It’s so good,” I cry out, my voice shaking as Maxon brings my legs over his arms, thrusting into me furiously. 

“ _ Fuck _ yes, it is,” he growls, shoving his tongue into my mouth to lick at me messily. “ _ I’m  _ the one making you feel like this, it’s  _ my _ cock making you scream loud enough to bring the guards,” Maxon grunts into me, punctuating every phrase with a harsh shove into the deepest part of me. “ _ I’m _ the one who gets to feel your tight little pussy clench around me when I make you come,  _ I’m _ the one who gets to suck your tits into my mouth, you’re  _ mine _ ,” he growls. “Say it.”

“I’m yours,” I moan. “ _ Oh, _ Maxon, I love you I love you I love you,” I chant as I spiral closer and closer to another climax.

“Yes,” he hisses. “I’m going to make you come  _ again _ , but on my cock this time. And I’ll come with you, because you’re going to squeeze me so tight that I won’t be able to help it.” He reaches down to nudge at my clit with his fingers, the sensation at odd with his quick thrusts, but I sigh at the pleasure all the same. 

“I want to see you,” he whispers again, never ceasing the relentless pulses of his body inside mine. “I want to see the faces you make when I touch you, when I’m inside you. I want to see where I’m inside you,” he moans and I match the noise, clenching down on him. 

He speeds his fingers up against my clit and his thrusts start falling out of rhythm. “ _ Shit _ ,” he hisses, burying his head against my neck. “I’m going to come, Mer, I’m going to come in you, please tell me you’re close, I need to feel you come,  _ please _ .”

“Mhmm,” I whine, plucking at my own nipples, furiously writhing against Maxon. “ _ Oh _ !” He pulls me up and sits up, never pulling out of me, yanking me to sit on his lap.

He drops his head to suck at my breasts, twining his tongue around my finger. “How long,” he asks, pausing to suck my finger into his mouth, apparently distracted from his rising climax, “have you been touching yourself without telling me?” He twitches inside of me, and my eyes roll back into my head at the sensation, especially as he viciously thrusts  _ up _ into me, with gravity pulling me back down, and now I have more leverage to sink into his lap, desperate to come.

“Only a second,” I gasp, interrupted by every time our hips collide. Maxon keeps a nipple in his mouth, burying his face in my chest, but moves his hands to my ass, pulling me down to meet his thrust, and closer into him, rocking his abs against my clit. 

“What did I tell you,” he demands. Down, closer, up.

“To tell you,” I whimper, so close to orgasm I can taste it. Down, closer, up. “ _ Oh _ ! To tell you what-  _ ah _ \- I’m doing if-  _ oh, please _ \- you can’t feel it- Maxon,  _ please _ !”

Down, closer, up.

“That’s right,” he grunts. “You make me harder than I knew I could be,” down, closer, up, “and I want to know every-”  _ down, closer, up _ , “fucking,”  _ down, closer, up _ , “thing your body does while I’m inside you.”

“ _ Please _ !” I beg again.

_ Down, closer, up _ .

“Please what?” he says through gritted teeth into my chest.

_ Down, closer, up _ .

“ _ Make me come _ !” I plead, winding my fingers in his hair and holding him to me. I’m so close, my entire body is locking up.

“With pleasure,” Maxon snarls, moving faster and faster-

_ Downcloserupdowncloserupdowncloserupdowncloserupdowncloserupdowncloserupdown- _

I seize as I come, falling forward and pushing Maxon back onto the bed. I cry out, arching my back to push my body closer to his as he pulses his hips up and pulls mine down, moaning unintelligibly until he finally calls my name, loudly, as he comes inside me.

I moan one last time at the sensation of Maxon twitching and spilling within me, falling forward onto his chest. He caresses my back, coming back to my ass as he flexes shallowly a few more times, nearly whimpering as I dust kisses across his chest and up to his mouth, leisurely brushing our lips together.

Maxon pulls back to lean his forehead against mine as he pants. “Good?” he whispers. I doubt he could be any louder even if he wanted to. 

“Could’ve been better,” I shrug, chest heaving, relishing the feeling of him softening inside me. “We can try again later.”

He laughs breathlessly and pinches the small of my back, though his breath hitches when I clench my inner muscles.

“Witch,” he laughs, wrapping his arms around me tightly. 

“Mm,” I agree, settling against his chest. “You love me though.”

Maxon laughs shortly. “If I didn’t before, I certainly do after that.”

We lay in silence and darkness for a few moments more, tracing patterns across each other’s bare skin, content to bask our nearness. The two of us, alone and quiet, is not something we are often able to experience.

“I want to see you,” Maxon says after a few minutes, one hand tangled in my hair and the other swirling along my spine.

I smile against his skin. “So you said.”

“No,” he says, and I can hear the eye roll. “Well, yes, but I meant normally. Let’s put clothes on and turn the light back on?”

I nod, knowing he’d feel it, and raise myself off him. We both lose our breath for a moment as we separate, and I feel around to find where on the bed we are. 

Turns out, we’re right in the center. 

I pause for a moment, considering the best way to go about this. We’ll never be able to find our clothes with the light off

“Both of us turn around, I’ll get under the sheets and turn the light on, then you get dressed and hand me my nightgown?” I suggest.

Maxon agrees, and I feel around for the top of the sheet. I am hindered, however, by Maxon’s wandering hands, trying to grab and tickle whatever part of me he could find.

“Cut it out!” I squeal when he finds a particularly ticklish spot on my side. 

“Sorry,” he laughs, though I know he’s anything but.

I finally find the covers, thrown over the side of the bed and twisted so badly it takes the both of us to untangle them.

“Okay, that’s enough,” I give up. I burrow under the blankets, reaching my arm out to find the light switch. “Ready?”

“Ready,” he confirms. I switch the light on, yanking my arm back into my cocoon. I don’t trust Maxon to see any part of me and keep his hands to himself right now, and I feel a little self-conscious now that I know he could see me.

“Incoming,” he says, and I feel a gentle thud above my head. “I’m decent and turned around, you can come out.”

I stick my head out, blinking at the brightness, and see him turned away from me in the corner, just in his boxers.

“I know several people who would not call that decent,” I comment, pulling my nightgown over my head. I stand up to let it fall to the floor, then start straightening the covers now that I can see them. “You can turn around.”

I hear Maxon walk towards me, but before I can turn to him, he wraps his arms around me from behind, kissing beneath my ear. 

“You, my dear, are anything but decent,” he murmurs as he nips at my ear, splaying a hand across my belly to pull my body against his. 

“Your  _ what _ ?” I push his arms off me to turn around with my hands on my hips. “If you ever want- did I do that?” I gasp. There are ten small crescent shaped cuts on Maxon’s pectorals, red but not quite bleeding. That must have been when I pushed him down.

“Yes, you did,” Maxon says with a grin. “I’m quite fond of them.”

I peer closer. They’re really no more than scratches, so I’m not too fussed. “I’m sorry,” I say. “But not enough to forget that you called me that.”

“I bet I could make you,” he teases, trailing kisses down my cheeks.

I shove him away. “Help me straighten these out.”

“Yes, Your Highness,” he says with a mocking bow.

I roll my eyes and climb into my usual side of the bed. I am more than a little surprised, however, when Maxon gets in bed with me.

“Are you staying?”

Maxon nods. “You thought I wouldn’t?”

I prop my head up on my hand, stretching out on my side. My lips twist when I notice Maxon’s eyes fix on where my nightdress stretches over my breasts. “I didn’t think you could.”

He strugs, holding my gaze. “I can do what I want. I folded up all my clothes, so it doesn’t look like it was a… spontaneous decision. And I want to look at you more.”

I blush. “Well, I’m going to sleep.” I brush my hands through his hair, kissing him chastely. “I love you.”

Maxon hums into my mouth. “I love you, too.”

I reach over to turn the light off, but Maxon stops me. “Please don’t.”

I look back and I can’t resist the puppy dog look on his face. “Fine.”

I roll back over, sprawling across him and smushing my face against his chest to block out the light. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Maxon says, sliding a hand to the small of my back to pull me closer. “Oh, America?”

“Mm?”

“I was right- your hair is a disaster.”

Maxon yelps when I pinch his hip between my nails, but settles when I press a kiss over his heart.

“Good _ night _ , Maxon,” I grumble.

“Goodnight, my love”

It’s the best night’s sleep I’ve ever had.


End file.
